1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing outriggers and more particularly to a remote controlled outrigger apparatus for power driven deployment, retrieval and lowering of outrigger poles on a fishing boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fishing outriggers have become well known in the field of fishing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,171 to Cooper et al teaches a lateral fishing outrigger having a mast with one end pivotally attached to the side of a boat at a given point and at least one collar disposed in the vicinity of the other end of the mast for guiding fishing lines. A power operated actuator for the outrigger includes a housing pivotally attached to the side of the boat, a drive disposed in the housing, and a rod connected to the drive and pivotally attached to the other end of the mast for pivoting the mast toward and away from the side of the boat about the given point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,542 to Wilson teaches of an outrigger device attachable to a flying bridge or a tower leg, comprising a hollow tubular member which is connected to the flying bridge or tower support member. The hollow tubular member has its proximal end connected to a system of brackets which allows pivotal movement of the tubular member about multiple axes. The system of brackets is connected to the flying bridge or tower support member, and includes a collapsible brace member connected between the support member and the tubular member. The system of brackets also includes a singular brace member connected between the flying bridge beneath the support member and the tubular member. When not in use, the outrigger device is folded compactly against the flying bridge or tower leg adjacent the support member and held in place by a spring locking clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,707 to Wells discloses a fishing rod outrigger holder which is adapted to be mounted upon a flat vertical surface to swing backwardly against the vertical surface. The outrigger includes a lower bracket and a socket connected at its lower end to the lower bracket to be movable about horizontal and vertical axes. The outrigger holder also includes an upper bracket spaced from the lower bracket and an arcuate member unsupported at its lower end and with its upper end pivotally connected to the upper bracket to be movable in a horizontal arc extending rearwardly of the upper bracket. Clamping means is provided for connecting the socket at a desired point on the arcuate member and a movable latch is provided at the upper end of the arcuate member to selectively engage the upper bracket and lock the pivotal connection and arcuate member substantially at a right angle to the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,774 to Thoemke discloses a fishing system for a recreational, commercial or pleasure type boat which includes an inner pair of fishing poles mounted near the gunwales of the boat to position inner fishing lines closely adjacent the sides of the boat. A rearwardly extending pair of fishing poles are carried by holders mounted on the stern of the boat to position rearward lines laterally inwardly of inner fishing lines. An outer pair of fishing poles are mounted on the outward end portions of elongate booms to position outer lines at a location a relatively large distance laterally outwardly from the inner fishing lines. The booms are disposed transversely to the length of the boat and are supported by antifriction support assemblies which support the booms for extensional travel outwardly from one side of the boat and for retractional travel towards the opposite side of the boat.
The prior art fails to teach of an automatically controlled outrigger device that can be easily operated by the 13 pressing of a button. With the prior art devices, the operator of the outrigger is required to halt whatever he or she is doing and attend to the outrigger. Additionally, most prior art devices require manual operation of the outriggers. This can cause problems when the operator is the only person onboard the boat and must also steer or drive the boat. This is even of more importance when the boat is in heavy traffic with other boats or is going under a bridge and the operator of the vessel is the only person onboard the boat. In the two latter situations, the operator often does not have time to stop the boat in the open water, tend to the outriggers and then resume operation of the boat. The prior art fails to teach of a device which can allow the operator of the boat to continue to drive the boat and simultaneously place the outriggers to their respective desired positions. It was with these problems in mind that the present invention was designed.